


Montreux to Lausanne

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chance Meetings, Disguise, Gen, Post Beach, Prompt Fic, Trains, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for yakalskovich who requested: <i>I would love a fic where Erik and Charles run into each other somwhere long post-XM:FC when they both happen to be incognito in the same place?</i></p><p>Inspiration also came from a Twitter fic that I wrote for her: <i>It was an accidental meeting, they were both traveling on a train east. Erik sat across from Charles and pulled his chair near.</i></p><p>Set sometime post-canon, Charles is going to a conference in Geneva and Erik enters his compartment. Suggestion of past Charles/Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Montreux to Lausanne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakalskovich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakalskovich/gifts).



Charles leaned against his chair’s back, he could have sat on the compartment seat but he didn’t like shifting too much in a space he didn’t know. This way he could feel the movement of the train through the vibrations of his chair as well as the minds that were nearby but far enough away to not press on him.

It had been too long since he had this type of solitude, one traveler going to a conference, they knew who he was in Geneva but not each step of the way. Everything was simpler when he was Charles Everett, who could afford first class and enjoyed listening to his fellow passengers at times. Lunch had been nice, he had discussed Oxford, London, Paris and books coming out, no mentions of mutants, no one looked askance at him in fear of what he was hearing. They did wonder about him but no more than they would about any other stranger. He had flirted with the waitress, commenting on her auburn hair with a variation on a line he hadn’t used in years. That time in the pubs with Raven seemed many lifetimes ago with too much space in between.

He closed his eyes to listen to the couple next door who were discovering that at times, true honesty isn’t easy from your partner, but he was certain they would figure it out. At breakfast, he would try to give them some advice though they might not listen to him, they had no reason to, not like everyone at the mansion. Then the music of the minds changed as they approached Montreux, anxiety and excitement from along the train and he smiled, revelling in how each stop was the beginning and end of a journey.

Once the train started again, the compartment door clicked, he didn’t open his eyes yet, the mind felt familiar and he was willing to share. Most people saw his chair and decided a seat wasn’t worth trying to figure out what to say and left. As he sat, his new companion spoke in German, “I do hope this seat isn’t taken.”

Charles opened his eyes as he recognized Erik’s mind and voice, doing his best to keep his smile small. If anyone looked in, they were two strangers though Erik did rest his elbows on his knees, gently pulling Charles’ chair towards him. It was a subtle motion and Charles met Erik’s eyes as he smirked, the look reminded him of Raven with a pang. She used to look at him like that when they were undergrads, she used it to say; _time to play, let’s trick the world._

As Erik’s hand rested on the wheel of his chair, Charles answered in English accented German, “No, not taken at all though I do take up an odd amount of space.”

“I think I can find space for my legs. Would you prefer English?” Erik moved his long legs to one side of Charles’ chair, his hand remaining on the wheel as he watched Charles’ eyes.

Charles doesn’t look into Erik’s mind, he wouldn’t dare, its enough just to feel the familiar, finely honed shape of Erik’s mind without the helmet between them and meet his eyes in a place where all they can say are lies and almost truths.

“No, I need to practice my German. I’m speaking and wouldn’t want anyone to be distracted by my language skills.”

“A scholar or a politician?”

“Scholar, I spend my time among cells trying to understand how they work, how they adapt,” At the word adapt, Erik’s smile twisted and he nodded before sitting back in his seat, pulling Charles’ towards him. The movement of the train hides the motion and they’re not close enough to cause any question, if anyone looks in, Erik is simply steadying him.

The only point they get nearer is when Erik gets off at Lausanne and rests his hand on Charles’ shoulder before thinking at him, _I hope they listen._ Then he’s gone, one more man on a train platform.


End file.
